My Love Story
by SAVED ACCOUNT
Summary: Jack tells Kim his love story, through a game. Shoutout to yellowstar51 This is a one-shot!


**Hello Duckies! I just got inspired by this awesome story by "yellowstar51" check her out! (mostly if you're a Zevian)**

* * *

_(Kim P.O.V)_

I turned off my phone and was about to walk out of the dojo, when I looked up and saw Jack standing in front of the door.

"Not so fast, Crawford", he said. "What do you want Jack?", I asked frustrated.

"Well I wanted to tell little Kimmy my love story", he said tapping my noise, with a smirk on his face.

He knew that when people called me Kimmy I would get annoyed... everyone but him.

I sighed and crossed my arms, admitting "defeat". He ran into Rudy's office and locked the door.

"Okay I placed pictures around the dojo, with a sentence on the back, they will have clues of where to go to find the next picture there are 9 in all,

your first clue is our first tournament, good luck!", I heard Jack's voice boom over the speaker. I sighed and went over to the picture that Rudy took

of the day Jack won a tournament and saved the dojo.

I saw a picture with a number one ,taped underneath it, I ripped it off and read the back.

(A/N _line of the story _hint to next picture)

_I know a girl named Olivia she would be the princess and I would the prince._

Half of the trophies are knock-offs ;)

I giggled and walked over to the shelf where Rudy put our trophies, and saw a picture of the gang holding up a trophy, I smiled. Then, I closed my

eyes and ripped it off. I turned it over and read what it said.

_She always had me at hello_

He walked away, I wonder why

I shook my head, "The story being sweet won't cut it Jack" "We'll just wait and see", I heard his voice boom.

I walked over to the mat and looked down, there was a picture of us holding up Rudy's sword with joy. I laughed and ripped it off. I flipped it over

and read.

_She'd be the dynamite_

You know, it was just a hug.

"What do you mean by "dynamite", I asked quizzically. "BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE, BOOM", Jack said when he wasn't busy laughing. "Ha ha ha", I

replied smugly "Enough booming already". Then, I walked over to where Jack and I hugged... uh... congratulated ... whatever. I saw another picture

I started to blush when I saw it properly, it was a picture of our hug, oh Joan. I ripped it off gently, and turned it over. On the back it read:

_Her smile, awakened me. It was beautiful, just like her._

Like stealing candy from a baby.

I walked up to the doors of the dojo and looked at the next picture, when Jack was hanging to the bull-dozer. I saw that the picture was edited

and on the side it said in big bold letters. **_Just hang on_**. "I wouldn't want you to fall either", I replied laughing. "What was that, Crawford?", Jack

asked. I didn't reply because I knew he just wanted to hear me say it again and again. Instead, I took off the picture and flipped it over.

_She was like a daisy, her favourite flower._

I fell asleep, you woke me up.

"My favourite flowers are daisies too!", I exclaimed. "I know, you and Olivia are plenty alike", Jack said with a daydreaming sigh. I giggled and took

off to his locker. There I saw another picture taped, this one was of us wearing the wigs to resemble how our hair looked in Jack's dream.

I smirked at remembering what he said **" Our hair looked...bad. Except yours Kim you looked, nice." **I smiled. I took the picture off and read it.

_Her favourite colour was pink, but she could beat the boys at anything_

Bobby Wasabi.

"You know, I've got to meet this girl now!", I exclaimed happily. "I'll introduce you to her", Jack replied. I rushed off to the next picture, where all

the posters for Bobby's movies were. I looked at the picture of when we first met Bobby, laughed, and took it off. I flipped the picture over to see.

_She could outwit anyone, even a teacher._

Your Locker.

I ran over to my locker, there I saw a picture of me smiling as the sunlight hit my face. I took it off and turned it over to see what was written.

_Her voice, is music to my ears._

_..._

I smiled at the sentence, but got confused... there was no hint to the next card. "Turn around", I heard a voice say. I quickly spun on my heel to be

face to face with Jack. There was a note on a plate he was holding. I took it off and read it

_My Olivia, is charming and wonderful_

Look up to meet her.

I looked up to see Jack holding a mirror, so I saw, myself. I looked at him questioningly, and asked, "Where's Olivia? Oh no! Don't tell me your..."

Jack laughed. "No, no I'm not! And to answer your question, you're looking at her", said Jack smiling. My eyes grew wide. "Kim, your my Olivia".

I started to cry... tears of joy! " You know, I know a guy named Leo, he loves his hair, can't dance, is a hero to his friends" "And...?" "And, your

my Leo, Jack", I cried happily hugging him.

* * *

**So! What do you think? Shoutout to yellowstar51, if she ever reads this!**


End file.
